Ewiges Leben
by Rudi
Summary: Voldemort versucht dem Tod zu entgehen und er hofft, durch die Beseitigung von Harry danach ungestört herschen zu können.Harry hat einen anderen Plan.


**Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Lea, die als Beta wirklich viel mit dieser Geschichte durchmachen musste.**

(Und dies alles unter Deiner Nase, Albus? - das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit)

**

* * *

**

**Ewiges Leben**

„Die heutigen Themen haben wir durchgearbeitet. Für das letzte Thema ist Eure ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Aufgeschlossenheit notwendig. Ihr werdet später verstehen, warum es nicht auf der Einladung vermerkt wurde."

Der kleine, ganz in Weiß gekleidete Herr vergewisserte sich der Beachtung aller und sprach weiter: „Nach wirklich schweren inneren Kämpfen und im Vertrauen darauf, dass der Allerhöchste unser Tun billigen wird, haben wir uns entschlossen einer Bitte nach einer höchst außergewöhnlichen Unterstützung nachzugeben. Wir werden den Plan unterstützen ‚Ewiges Leben' auf dieser unserer Erde zu ermöglichen!"

Kritische Blicke trafen ihn, viele Lehrsätze wurden mit dieser Aussage über Bord geworfen. Wenn Professoren, die an den katholischen Hochschulen lehrten, dieses fordern würden müssten sie sich einen neuen Wirkungsbereich suchen. Jeder dieser ergrauten Eminenzen würde alles tun, um diesen Quergeist ruhig zustellen. ‚Ewiges Leben' gibt es auf diese Erde nicht, das war jedem klar, und trotzdem wollte er sie provozieren. Er wollte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit haben. Und er wollte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit haben. Und die erhielt er nur, wenn er sie aus ihren Schneckenhäusern lockte.. Selbst der müdeste Patriarch hatte den Kopf gehoben und er lächelte seine Kardinäle an.

„Ich weiß, meine lieben Glaubensbrüder, man kann keinem Menschen das ‚Ewigen Leben' hier auf der Erde ermöglichen. Bei längerer Überlegung wäre es auch kein schönes Geschenk. Ständig wäre man auf der Suche nach neuen Freunden, da diese alt werden würden und sterben, während man selber weiterleben würde. Vielleicht weiterleben müsste. Ich denke, wenn man die Enkel, der eignen Enkel zu Grabe getragen hat, dann kommt eine gewisse Müdigkeit auf.

Der alte Mann ließ die Worte wirken, mit denen er seine Kardinäle überfordert hatte. Gewiss sie waren überfordert - außer einer. Diesen hatte er während seinem Weg zu Entscheidung, eingeweiht.

Nun setzte er sich wieder auf seinen erhöhten Stuhl, der seine Stellung als ‚Primus inter Pari' - als ‚Erster unter Gleichen' – hervorhob.

„Eure Heiligkeit, es liegt mit Sicherheit nicht an meinem Verstand", begann der Kardinal aus Übersee, in seiner unverschämt deutlichen Art, „sondern an mangelnder Information, warum ich diese Aussage nicht verstehe! Ich bitte um ausführliche Erklärung."

Nun wird er ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen, nach der einige sicher an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Allein seine Stellung als Oberhaupt der heiligen katholischen Kirche schützte ihn. Schützte ihn vor Amtsenthebung, die jedem weltlichen Herrscher gedroht hätte, sei er nun durch demokratische Wahl, oder durch die Feuerstärke seiner Maschinengewehre an die Macht gekommen. Aber er hatte ein Ass im Ärmel: Der, um den es ging, hatte sich bereit erklärt, seine Gesetze zu brechen, um ihm den Rücken zu stärken.

Klar und bestimmt berichtete er von dem Erlebten und von den Maßnahmen die er plante. Nein, geplant waren sie schon, und zum größten Teil auch schon umgesetzt. Hier in diesem Raum war sein Nachfolger und der Plan ging nur auf, wenn der Amtsinhaber das neue Wissen an seinen Nachfolger weitergab. Die Regelung der Papstwahl verhinderte das direkte Gespräch zwischen ihm uns seinem Nachfolger. Denn dieser würde erst dann gewählt werden, wenn er in der Krypta des Petersdomes lag. Von all den verschiedenen Särgen umgeben und den Symbolen seiner Macht auf Erden begleitet, sowie einem Täfelchen aus Titan.

Dieses Täfelchen enthielt einen Teil der Botschaft, die der Nachwelt unbedingt erhalten bleiben musste. In jedes Grab seiner Vorgänger und in die vieler anderer Heiliger, war in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ein solches Titantäfelchen gegeben worden.

Gebannt hörten die ehrwürdigen Kardinäle ihrem Oberhaupt zu. Bevor sie Fragen stellen konnten, bat dieser den jungen Mann mit seinen wilden schwarzen Haaren in den Saal. Man konnte in ihm beinahe ein Mitglied eines Ordens vermuten, wäre da nicht das Wappen mit dem goldenen Greif auf dem Umhang. Der Mann sprach nicht viel, aber die wenigen Worte hatten Wirkung. Die Wirkung, die sich der Gastgeber erhofft hatte. Der schwere Tisch, an dem die greisen Kirchenführer saßen, schwebte geräuschlos durch den Raum. Als er wieder auf dem Boden stand, verwandelte er sich in ein weißes Einhorn, welches wiederum die Gestalt eines Hirsches annahm, um dann als Tisch stehen zu bleiben.

Einer der alten Herren sprang erschrocken auf, sodass sein umfallender Stuhl eine wertvolle Vase an der Wand zerstörte. Das erste Mal zeigte sich eine Bewegung auf dem Gesicht des Gastes – ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Er hob die Hand und die Scherben, vor denen der greise Kirchenfürst erschrocken stand, fügten sich wieder zusammen.

Das Rascheln von Gewändern, durchbrach die Stille. Jeder der Herren war bemüht, sich so schnell wie möglich zu bekreuzigen, als wäre dies ein Schutz vor dem eben Gesehenen. Eine Gruppe der Gäste hatte sich der Vase zu gewandt und betrachteten sie genau.

Der Papst schmunzelte und bat den Gast, in seiner Privatbibliothek zu warten.

„Ja meine lieben Brüder, es gibt sie wirklich. Die Magier sind mitten unter uns. Sie nennen sich Hexen und Zauberer. Ihr seht mir nach, dass wir angesichts unserer Geschichte, lieber von Magiern und Magierinnen sprechen sollten. Eigentlich sollten wir nicht von ihnen sprechen: Niemand aus diesem Kreis hat das Recht, dieses Wissen zu verbreiten. Wir haben uns entschlossen, denjenigen mit dem Kirchenbann zu belegen, der das Schweigen bricht."

Die Stimme des alten Herrn war scharf und lauter geworden. Jedem im Saal war klar, dass ein Bruch dieses Gebotes ewige Verbannung in ein Kloster und genauso langes Schweigen bedeutete, sollte er sein Seelenheil retten wollen.

Der Kardinalstaatssekretär, mit dem er das Ganze geplant und organisiert hatte, lächelte milde: „Eure Heiligkeit, Ihr braucht nicht die Register des Kirchenrechtes zu ziehen. In der Welt, die wir kennen, wird niemand einem von uns Glauben schenken, sollten wir etwas von Hexen und Zauberern erzählen. Da wird es wohl mehr heißen: Der gute Alte hat wohl zuviel Weihrauch abbekommen und verfällt in den alten kirchlichen Hexenwahn!"

Er sah seinen Kardinalstaatssekretär dankend an: „Meine Freunde, ich befürchte, auch die magische Welt hat ihre Mittel, ihr Geheimnis zu wahren."

Das Kirchenoberhaupt setzte sich wieder aufrecht in seinen Stuhl und berichtete seinen Kardinälen von der Bedrohung in der magischen Welt.

„Liebe Brüder in Christi, wir können uns alle nicht ausmalen, wir wollen es uns lieber nicht ausmalen, was auf die Menschheit in Europa zukommt, sollte dieser Lord Voldemort endgültig an die Macht gelangen. Ein Trugschluss ist es anzunehmen, er würde sich auf seine Welt beschränken. Großbritannien erlebt momentan einen Vorgeschmack, mit welchen Mitteln dieser Tyrann seine Ziele durchsetzen will. Die Menschen in Europa sind in Gefahr, die Gläubigen und die Heiden. Die Magier und die Nichtmagier. Wir müssen unseren Schäfchen beistehen, das ist die Aufgabe eines guten Hirten."

„Eure Heiligkeit wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor? Wir dürfen nichts sagen! Wie sollen wir sie warnen? Wie kann man sich schützen?" Der Bischof aus Polen war vor Erregung aufgesprungen. „Wir können nicht einmal einen Rosenkranz für die Umkehr des magischen Tyrannen beten lassen!"

Der Papst nickte: „Der junge Herr, der uns gerade von dem Vorhandensein der Magie überzeugt hat, ist der Schlüssel. Ihm wurde es in die Wiege gelegt, diesen Tyrannen zu besiegen. Ich weiß es hört sich für uns mythenhaft an, genauso wie das, was wir gesehen haben."

„Und wie können wir ihn unterstützen? Und was hat das mir eurem ersten Satz zutun?"

„Gemach Bruder Johannes, gemach! Wir können ihn unterstützen indem wir ihn schützen, indem wir ihm Unterschlupf gewähren, sobald er ihn nötig hat. Indem wir seine Freunde in unseren Einrichtungen untertauchen lassen, sei es als Mönche oder Heiminsassen, als Novizen oder Nonnen, in Mutter-Kind-Heimen oder an unseren Schulen."

„Eure Heiligkeit, wenn wir unsere Schutzbefohlenen nicht einer größeren Gefahr aussetzen, macht es Sinn! Was meintet Ihr am Anfang unseres Gespräches so nebulös mit ‚Ewigem Leben', nur die Erlösung von der Schuld kann dies dem Gläubigen bringen!"

Nachdenklich schaute der Angesprochene auf seine Finger. „Nicht das Ewige Leben in unserem spirituellen Sinne hatte ich gemeint, nein das körperliche Leben werden wir unterstützen. Nicht das des jungen Mannes, das können wir nicht mehr schützen als wie schon beschrieben. Wir können aber das Leben seiner Nachfahren bewahren, die Nachfahren an sich. Solange die Linie des Harry Potter besteht, wird es Widersacher gegen Voldemort geben. Voldemort versucht durch furchtbare schwarze Magie, selbst unsterblich zu werden. Sollte er dies erreichen und auf dem Weg dorthin unseren Hoffnungsträger töten, gibt es niemanden der sich ihm entgegenstellen kann. So wurde mir berichtet." Erschöpft griff er zu dem Wasserglas vor ihm.

Sein Kardinalstaatssekretär übernahm die weiteren Erklärungen: „Wir haben die besten Mediziner zusammengerufen. Diese haben durch Samen und Eizellenspenden erste Samenbanken angelegt, mit denen im schlimmsten aller Fälle ein Erbe dieses Harry Potter gezeugt werden kann.

Seine Heiligkeit ist mit mir einer Meinung, dass wir uns hier ganz außerhalb unserer Lehre bewegen. Aber wir sahen darin die einzige Möglichkeit! Um moralischen Bedenken entgegenzutreten, kann ich euch versichern, dass Harry Potter mit seiner Partnerin das Sakrament der Ehe, von seiner Heiligkeit, erhalten haben.

Dies soll auch nur der Letzte, der allerletzte Ausweg sein. Der von unserem Schöpfer aufgezeigten Weg, ist der von uns Gewünschte. Persönlich möchte ich hinzufügen, dass beide diesen Weg auch bevorzugen.

Einer der Kardinäle war aufgesprungen: „Wir dürfen nicht Gott spielen! Bis jetzt haben wir uns immer gegen die künstliche Befruchtung gestemmt, unzählige Gläubige haben wegen unseren Bedenken auf Kinder verzichtet! Im schlimmsten Fall, würde die Kirche es unterstützen, das Leben geschaffen wird, außerhalb des menschlichen Leibes und dieses Leben von einer fremden Person zur Welt gebracht wird! Brüder wir stoßen hier eine Tür auf, die wir später nicht mehr schließen können!"

Ein Vertreter aus Asien erhob sich ebenfalls: „Was würde auf uns zukommen? Nicht die Liebe würde entscheidend sein, welche Gene weitergeben werden, sondern andere Kriterien. Die Frauen würden sich den Vater ihrer Kinder im Katalog aussuchen. Unvorstellbar!"

Der amerikanische Kardinal lächelte leise vor sich hin: „Vor unseren Toren ist es bereits so!"

„Eben, deshalb müssen wir dagegen ankämpfen", meinte der Würdenträger aus Indochina.

Der Papst hob seine Hand, als Zeichen, dass er das Wort ergreifen wollte: „Wir haben diese Sorgen erkannt und bedacht. Es geht hier aber nicht um die Freigabe unserer ursprünglichen Position, sondern um die Unterstützung des Kampfes gegen das Böse. Die Spender werden auch nicht nach belieben ausgesucht. Sondern nur aus den Spenden dieses Ehepaares, soll ein Nachfahre erzeugt werden, sollte das Schlimmste eintreffen."

Als keine weiteren Fragen und Bemerkungen kamen, fuhr der Kardinalstaatssekretär mit seinen Ausführungen fort.

„Die Samenspenden sind auf allen Erdteilen verteilt, jedes größere Institut hat eine oder mehrere Proben in Verwahrung. Es kommen mit der Zeit immer wieder welche dazu. Sie sind nur mit einem Code versehen, selbstverständlich mit verschiedenen Codes. Um zu wissen welche Nummer in dieser Datenbank die Richtige ist, benötigt es ein aufwendiges mathematisches Verfahren. Die Variablen dieser Rechnung sind auf vielen Titantäfelchen verteilt. Diese sind an vielen schwer zugänglichen Stellen sicher verwahrt. Der jeweilige Papst wird die erste Karte haben, aber mit dieser allein ist nichts anzufangen. Sie alle werden welche mitbekommen, viele sind doppelt. Einige enthalten nichtssagende Angaben, nur der Inhaber des Stuhles Petri wird wissen, wer das notwendige Täfelchen hat. Mit diesen Informationen gelangen wir an das Richtige, welches uns den Weg zu den versteckten Täfelchen zeigt. Und nur wenn alles zusammen passt haben wir Zugriff auf die letzte uns denkbare Möglichkeit, die Familie Potter für ewig zu erhalten.

Nur so können Nachfahren garantiert werden, die uns den Tyrannen vom Hals schaffen können, sollte er sich Harry James Potter entledigen."

Beeindruckt schwieg die Versammlung der Kardinäle. Jedem war eingeleuchtet, wie wichtig die Mission war und welche innerliche Kraft von ihrer Führung aufgewandt worden war, um die Regeln, welche seit ewigen Zeiten bestanden, hinter sich zu lassen.

„Was meint Ihr dazu?" Der Herr in Weiß sah fragend in die Runde. War es ihm gelungen, seine Kirchenfürsten zu überzeugen, einen Pakt einzugehen mit dem, was sie früher bekämpft hatten, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden?"

„Könnten wir nicht noch mehr Unheil abwenden, wenn dieser Tyrann weiß, wie aussichtslos sein Kampf gegen die Familie Potter ist?"

„Bitte, wir haben Deinen Einwurf, Bruder Johannes, nicht ganz verstanden?"

„Nun Eure Heiligkeit, würde der Tyrann nicht die Sinnlosigkeit seines Strebens nach dem Leben des jungen Herrn Potter einsehen, wenn er von unseren Vorkehrungen wüsste? Wenn ihm bewusst wäre, dass es immer einen Potter geben würde?"

„Nein! Nein! Und nochmals nein. Ein Tyrann hebt sich durch sinnloses Vorgehen hervor. Er diskriminiert, verfolgt, ermordet Personengruppen, auch wenn es ihm bewusst ist, dass er ein Volk nicht ausrotten kann. Versuchen würde er es!"

Der Purpurträger aus New York erhob sich: „Eure Heiligkeit, liebe Brüder, ich denke uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit um das Umheil abzuwenden."

Zustimmend nickten die Versammelten.

Nach einer kurzen Andacht, löste sich die Versammlung auf. Jeder hatte eine Sorge zu seinen eigenen mehr, aber auch genug Anregung um über das Thema Magie und Glaube nachzudenken.

Hoch über dem abendlich beleuchteten Petersplatz setzte sich der Hausherr mit einer kleinen Gesellschaft zu Tisch. Der Kardinalstaatssekretär gehörte automatisch dazu, aber der Papst hatte neben den Kardinälen aus New York und London, Harry Potter nebst Gattin eingeladen.

Der New Yorker berichtete von seinen Vermutungen über magische Begebenheiten in Amerika.

Der Papst hörte den Geschichten erleichtert zu. Er war ein großes Risiko eingegangen, aber er konnte es gut vertreten. Der Rückhalt unter seinen Kardinälen beruhigte ihn.

„Mister Potter, können Sie sich denken, was meinen Brüdern in Christi am meisten beeindruckt hat?"

Harry lächelte: „Ich befürchte der einfachste Zauber – das Reparieren der Vase, Eure Heiligkeit."

Die Anwesenden lachten, als der Papst nickte.

Der Amerikaner wandte sich an Harry: „Nun, sind Sie auch zu Gegenleistungen bereit? In meinem Leben gab es viele Situationen, in denen ich mir gewünschte hätte ich könnte zaubern!"

Harry schmunzelte er war auf die Frage vorbereitet gewesen. Die gleiche Frage hatte der Papst ihm beim ersten Treffen auch gestellt – nur jetzt kannte er sich etwas besser in der Materie Glauben aus. „Sicher Eure Eminenz, zu bedenken ist aber, dass zu auffällige Zauber uns beiden schaden würden!"

„Wie das?"

„Nun bei uns würde es auffallen, dass in nichtmagischen Gebieten gezaubert würde. Ihr Problem wäre es, die Wunder zu erklären: Es würde sicherlich sehr viel Unruhe in die Gläubigen bringen, wenn sich die Wunder plötzlich häuften!"


End file.
